


maybe,

by kimyerim



Series: ficlets [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyerim/pseuds/kimyerim
Summary: if he was braver, undaunted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “couldn’t be everything. as long as you are here.”

johnny woke up immediately when the door opened. it wasn’t even loud, johnny knew how careful taeyong can be when he thought he’s asleep. johnny opened his eyes slowly, staring at the delicate figure sitting on the bed across his.  


taeyong’s shoulders was slumped, clearly tired. his eyes were closed, ready to fall asleep. johnny cursed silently at himself for not waiting as he planned to. he got up from his position slowly, trying to not startle the other man. he reached out to touch taeyong’s hand, as if to whisper “i’m here, i’m here.”   


taeyong slowly opened his eyes, blinking at johnny and grasping his hand weakly.  


“thank you,” he whispered as he pulled johnny’s hand, trying to make him move. johnny got his cue and stood up. he moved to turn off the lamps before sitting on taeyong’s bed. taeyong had lied down, johnny slowly caressed his arm, trying to soothe him from whatever it is that he never got to understand.  


“hey.” johnny softly gazed at the man lying down, trying to make out the outline of his face in the dark. his heart swelled at the sight, excruciating. the always growing feelings never left his heart, it almost felt unbearable.  


he wanted to ask what was wrong but he knows “it’s nothing” and yet it was everything, as always. he tried several times, but somehow those did nothing but to sweep off the remaining glint in taeyong’s eyes. johnny lied down, drawing taeyong closer to him. he just wanted to feel all of him, to let him know that he’s here, he will always be here. 

“it’s nothing, johnny, stop looking at me like that.” taeyong slowly reached out his hands to hold johnny’s cheek. 

“maybe it’s everything, taeyong. you look hurts and-” johnny stopped. he stared silently at taeyong, as if it could finish the sentence. it didnt. he just wanted to take away all of taeyong’s worries and woes. 

“couldn’t be everything. as long as you are here.” taeyong’s words were firm, but somehow his trembling voice couldn’t be hidden. johnny’s heart almost exploded right there, but taeyong’s hand touching his cheek assured him that he was indeed alive. he was there, and taeyong was in his arms.

i love him so much, he thought for a second.

no. no no no. no  
he couldn't. he can't.

 

maybe, if he was braver, undaunted.

he tightened his hug instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a repost


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you are one to talk, johnny.”

yuta cornered johnny when he was just trying to take some bottled waters from the pantry. johnny sat down on the nearest stool, gulped down some of his waters, ready to listen to whatever yuta had to say.

“taeil is insufferable. i want to die.”

johnny shot yuta a questioning look, a silent cue for him to continue.

“he keeps- he keeps doing these things. showing lots of affection. saying a lot of things. yet, yet, keep telling me bullshits about sicheng, which is such an asshole move.”

yuta tugged on his own hair from frustration, “he’s a coward,” he added.

“maybe he’s just scared,” like me, he almost added. “it could be so hard, considering our place right now.” johnny sipped his water again, trying not to show how it hit too close to his home.

“yeah, but at least he didn’t need to be such an asshole to sicheng. it’s annoying. he keep bringing him in. sicheng just wants peace.” yuta took the water from johnny’s hand and took a large swig. “he already has all of my attention, if it what he wants.”

johnny had to let out a chuckle. “then you tell him.” hilarious, he thought. yuta just stared at him, almost angrily, he wasn’t ready to hear the truth like that.

“i’m not like that, i can’t be like that. i’m not even sure,” yuta sighed heavily, throwing his face to his own palms.

“maybe the same goes to him. one of you had to be brave, if he can’t, then you can try, yuta.”

yuta chuckled back at him then, “you are one to talk, johnny.”

 

johnny came home late that night. his throat hurted a little because he talked a little bit too much on his radio schedule and he didn’t drink all his water. he opened the door just to find sleeping taeyong snoring lightly. he stopped himself before his mind can wander to the particular word he has been ignoring, screaming in the back of his head, trying to explain whatever this feeling is. not again, not after that night when his mind slipped and admitted it. maybe later, maybe never. why should he when he can just jump into taeyong’s bed right then and cuddle him without being questioned?

so he did exactly that, and as he drew taeyong closer to his chest he felt content.

maybe some feelings were meant to be left unsaid.


End file.
